1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions relate to an automated transmission controller which can automatically execute shift changes, and to a vehicle including such as automated transmission controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, vehicles with electronically actuated manual transmissions have become commercially available. These transmissions are largely the same as any conventional manual transmission, except electronic actuators have been added to allow the otherwise manual transmission to be operated electronically.
The actuators are used to automate certain operations so that the system can automate a series of start, stop and shift change operations (clutch disengagement, gear change, and clutch engagement) based on the rider's intention or the state of the vehicle. In at least one such known automated transmission controller, the torque of the shift actuator is temporarily reduced and then increased when the respective gears cannot engage with each other, i.e., during a so-called “dog-contact condition” occurring at the time of shift change. In this manner, the dog-contact is rectified and the gears then properly engage with each other. For example, Japanese Patent Document No. JP-A-11-082710 discloses such a controller.